Lemurian Cookies
by Jenna Wilder
Summary: Chapter five is finally here! Read and review please, make my day!
1. Why is it Always Me?

Isaac stared angrily at the book he held, tears flooding his baby blue eyes. He flung the book at the kitchen door and buried his face in his hands. "I'm dead. I'm so dead." he muttered to himself.

The book clobbered the Lemurian boy standing in the doorway, who up until then had been watching Isaac with great curiosity. While it knocked him nearly insensible, he nonetheless picked the book up, noted the title, and set it on the table next to Isaac. "Cooking for Venus Adepts? And why are you dead?" he asked quietly.

Isaac, startled, jumped up. The chair he'd been sitting on shot out from under him and fell over with a terrific crash. "Piers? Where'd YOU come from?"

The Mercury Adept jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Ivan says you're upset, so Felix sent me over to make sure you're okay."

Absentmindedly Isaac realized that the normally fearless Ivan must have panicked, and unable to find Garet would have run to Felix and alerted him. "Jenna's feeling really down lately, so Garet and I thought we'd throw a surprise party for her. I just don't have a dessert to bring, though."

Piers grinned. "Is that all? How about...ice cream?"

"Made that mistake once. Ice cream hypes her up so badly it's scary. I want to cheer her up, not make her hyper."

"...Brownies?"

"No chocolate."

Rolling his eyes exasperatedly, the Lemurian exclaimed "Why not go buy some then, genius?"

"She likes Hesperian chocolate, you idiot." Isaac said, bantering insults with his friend.

"Fine then." Piers shot back, deciding to end the banter before they really got going. "How about...cookies? They're easy to make, fun to eat..."

Isaac's eyes lit up. "Piers, you're a lifesaver." He immediately dove back into the cookbooks piled on the table, searching their indexes.

"If you say so." Piers remarked, reading the titles of a few of the books. Angaran Cooking, Dining in Contigo, Gondowan Meals in 15 Minutes, Indran Specialties...the blue-haired boy shook his head. "For what it's worth, Lemuria has the best cookie recipes ever."

The blond grinned, a tinge of evil in his smile.

"Oh ho, no way. No no no. Not me." Piers said, kicking himself inwardly for his big mouth.

Assuming a begging look, the Venus Adept widened his eyes and stuck his lower lip out just a little.

"AAHHH! All right. Fine. How long do I have?" Piers groaned. Nobody he knew could resist Isaac's puppy face, least of all him.

"Party's next week. If you can get me the recipe and the ingredients, I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay, okay. Why is it always me? I'm only going on the condition that Felix comes with me- and Kraden doesn't." the Lemurian said, running a hand through his hair and making it stand up in odd places.

The Mercury Adept's dislike of Kraden had increased as his bond with Felix strengthened. While he was now almost always at odds with the aged scholar, he knew that the man would want to come along with him if it involved Lemuria. On the other hand, Felix's company wouldn't bother him a bit; he enjoyed the conversations and swordfights he had with Jenna's older brother.

"Right." Isaac said, having cheered up considerably. "I'll have the arrangements made. Your ship, and Felix, should be ready to go by tomorrow."

"Oh, joy." the Mercury Adept grumbled.


	2. Bonk!

I do not own Golden Sun. It belongs to Camelot and Nintendo and all those other people who created it. -evil grin- But someday…it will be mine. Muahaha -cough cough- ha…

Jenna: -backing away- I'm not sure I wanna be here any more…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Remind me why we're doing this again." Felix said, lying on the deck of Piers's ship. He was drowsy due to the effects of the sun on his face and the wind in his hair, something he hadn't truly felt for a long time.

Piers was focusing his psynergy on the black orb and his mind on the tiller, too occupied to notice Felix was talking to him until he got poked in the back with the Sol Blade. "Wha- hm? You said something?"

"You look tired." the Venus Adept commented. "I'll take over for a while, go have some lunch. I made you a sandwich, it's in the galley."

The Lemurian surrendered his position gratefully, stretching tired limbs. "What time is it?"

"Well past noon." Felix said. "Do you want me to continue this course?"

"Yep. Right now we're headed straight for Lemuria." Piers sighed. A spray of seawater hit him in the face, cooling him off. Reluctantly, he headed to the galley and hunted for his sandwich.

Felix was aroused from his thoughts by a gentle nudge from the Lemurian's Excalibur. "I can't find it- where did you say it was?

"Galley. I set it on the counter for you, didn't you see it?"

"Would I be here if I had?"

"Aw. Going blind in our old age, are we?" Felix laughed, getting up. He dodged Excalibur and ran to the galley, laughing as Piers chased him.

"…I don't get it. Where –"

"Going blind, are we?" Piers remarked under his breath. "I told you."

"Well, yeah, but you've never been the most reliable source. If JENNA had come in here complaining about her sandwich, I'd come."

The Lemurian glared at his friend. "Why is that?"

Felix shrugged. "She'd hit me if I didn't."

"Oh, so I should hit you?"

"Hah, just you try."

BONK

"Bonk?" Felix asked. "Why would you say something stupid like bonk?" the Venus Adept said, sticking his tongue out.

"I didn't," Piers replied, "it came from over there…"

Both boys stared at the cupboard that Piers pointed at. "Riiiight. If I didn't know you better I'd say you'd been drinking. Cupboards don't go-"

BONK

"Yes they do." Piers said. "But only if there's someone in them."


	3. I Am Gonna Kill You, Garet

**Dragonlady- **hiii! I'm glad you think it's funny. This is one of my lighter stories. …Bonk!

**GoldenSunGeek**- thanks for the review! Yes, I know about the whole age thing, but it seemed like a perfect opening for Felix to stick something in. And yes, you should update. NOW.

**HarUwHiTe2blAcK- **glad you're back for more – and you'll all see who's in the cupboard very, very soon. Let's just say Piers' job has just gotten worse…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alrighty, if there's someone in it, then why don't you go see who it is." Felix grinned.

Piers stared at him. "Why me? Why not you? You've go the Sol Blade."

"And your point is?"

"Are you two gonna stand there fighting all day or are you gonna let me out?" someone in the cupboard demanded.

Felix went pale. "Um, Piers? You open it. Please."

"Fine. Coward." Piers grumbled under his breath.

He strode over to the cupboard and yanked the door open. The same shade of white as Felix's tinged his face as he peered inside.

"It's about time!"

"…Jenna? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Garet and Mia? After all, they were the ones who tied me up and stuffed me in here-!" Jenna exploded. "Get me OUT!"

Felix jumped to help his sister, cutting first the ropes that bound her feet and then the ones pinning her arms to her chest and her hands behind her back. She rubbed numb hands and glared at both boys. "Why did they do that?" she asked angrily.

Piers could only stare, speechless. Had Isaac not informed Garet of their plans?

"I think they were just playing a practical joke on you." Felix sighed.

"Practical my foot!" Jenna screamed. "You call tying me up and stuffing me in a dark cupboard for a day or so _practical_?"

"A day?" her brother asked. "You mean you haven't been in there just since this morning?"

"Are you kidding? I've been in there since yesterday afternoon! Garet and Mia jumped me and tied me up!"

"You must be hungry." Piers said, shaking his head. "No dinner, no breakfast or lunch…"

"Are you kidding? I'm _starving._" she sighed, leaning on Felix's shoulder.

"Why didn't you bang around like that when I was in here fixing lunch?" Felix wanted to know.

Jenna turned her gaze toward him. "I tried." she said. "You didn't listen."

"On that matter, do you know where my sandwich went?"

The Fire Adept grinned weakly. "If I had, I'd have eaten it. Ooooh…" She collapsed partway onto her brother. "Sorry, Felix. I'd stand if I could but I hurt from being in the cupboard and I'm hungry."

He carried her to a chair where she slumped, exhausted. "Piers- I'm gonna fix her something to eat. You want me to make you another sandwich?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'm going to…go correct our course. Tell me when you're done." The blue-haired boy wandered to the wheel of the ship, sighting along the different landmarks to straighten the ship's path.

"Of all the people to come." he muttered to himself. "Why couldn't it be Ivan or Sheba or Garet or Mia…why Jenna?"

_Garet, Mia, when we get back I'm going to kill you both. This is already hard enough without Jenna here! If it's going to be a surprise party, the person for who the party's gonna be shouldn't be here for the preparation,_ he thought, angry.

"Hi." Jenna leaned on the wheel in front of his face. "What's wrong?"

Startled, he fell over. "I was, um, just…"

"You were thinking about something. What is it?"

"…I was…wondering where my sandwich went?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that all? I brought you a sandwich, so you can tell me what else you were thinking of."

"Nothing. Really. I was concentrating on the course we've set."

"Oh. Where are we going?" she asked.

"Lemuria-" he said, letting it slip before realizing what he'd said.

"Yay! We get to go back!" She handed him the sandwich and looked at his face. "What's wrong?"

"…Nothing. I'm just…umm..."

"I wish I was a Wind Adept." Jenna sighed. "I'd never have to guess what you were thinking."

_Yeah, well, I'm really glad you're NOT a Wind Adept,_ he groaned inwardly.

Felix came out on deck. "Piers- looks like a storm. Have you checked the clouds?"

Looking up, Piers had to agree. It did look like a storm.

Jenna shrieked. "Piers! _Look out!_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Read&Review. Dun dun dunnnn...


	4. That Was Rhetorical!

**HarUwHiTe2blAcK** – Hi again! Here's my update, hope you like it… 

**GoldenSunGeek** – They're just evil, that's all. Thanks for reviewing and yes, I LOVE ToS.  
How far are you?

**Naomi Irving** – No, actually, Piers is a pretty good cook in my stories.

**Dragonlady** – I'd buy the dictionary if you write it! And don't go mad – I've updated!

**Master of Reality** – Hi there! Glad you like it so far, keep reading!

**immortal-being** – Glad you enjoyed it…?

**The Big Rocky Eye** – Yes, you may have one. gives cookie I'm trying not to go too long between updates but I'm still in school, so I'm fighting with my teachers for more time to write. Fourth quarter is evil, I tell you.

A'righty. I guess this means I have to do a disclaimer? I do not own Golden Sun, Tales of Symphonia, or Kraken (thankfully). Read and Review please!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Piers leapt aside as an enormous tentacle crashed down on the deck just where he'd been standing. "What the-"

"Kraken." Felix said, drawing his sword. "Sea monsters, kinda like giant octopuses."

"Octopi." Jenna corrected, unsheathing the Tisiphone Edge and dropping into a battle stance. "Not octopuses."

"I know what a kraken is, Felix. It's more like a giant squid." Piers grinned. Felix made a face at him.

"So, who's gonna attack first?" Jenna yelled impatiently. "I'd like to know sometime soon so this thing doesn't squash me!"

The boys watched amusedly as she dodged and hacked at the tentacle that didn't want to stop hitting the deck. "I think you've already decided that, Jen." Felix remarked, hiding a laugh. "You seem to be doing fairly well."

"Yeah – well, you could help me!" she yelled. "If I die it's all your fault!"

Felix cast Odyssey, watching the monster writhe as the twin swords hit it hard. "Is that enough help?" he asked, poking his sister.

"Does it look like enough?" Piers said from the Venus Adept's other side. "It's still alive."

Jenna glared at them and opened a book she'd found in Piers' library.

**Kraken:  
HP: between four thousand and ten thousand. Check the markings on the tentacles. **

**Blue rings: 4000 - 5000 Red rings: 10000 **

**PP: 150 – 500 **

**Alignment: Water **

**Weakness: Fire **

**Other advice: Avoid the head at all cost. The red-ringed Kraken has teeth, unlike the blue-ringed. These teeth are poisonous and there is no known antidote as of yet.**

"Lemme see that." Felix said. He was surprised at the weight of the thing when she handed it to him. "What is this?"

"Can't you read?" Jenna said cynically. "It's a book about monsters."

"Who's it – by?" Piers asked, dodging a flailing tentacle.

"Umm. Author…author…ah, here we go. Raine Sage." Felix replied absentmindedly, flipping through the pages. Jenna dove at her brother and knocked him over. "What was that for?" he demanded.

Piers pointed silently at the tentacle that would have flattened the Venus Adept.

"Oh." Felix gaped. "D'you think it's angry?"

"Yeah," Piers said, rolling his eyes, "what gave you that idea? Keep reading. Does it tell you how to kill the thing?"

"Hang on. Jenna made me lose my page." Felix said, glaring at his little sister.

Jenna kicked him. "What would you have preferred, to lose your life?"

"Just shut up and read!" Piers ordered. "Megacool!" Spikes of ice embedded themselves in the tentacles that were now seemingly all over the deck. "And hurry while you're at it!"

"I had something sarcastic to say but I think I'm not gonna." Jenna said under her breath. "Piers, do you have Shade with you?"

The Mercury Adept nodded. "Of course."

Felix held up a finger. "Here, listen."

**While Kraken are normally deep-sea creatures, they can easily attack passing ships and have been known to actually bite ships in half. This is probably due to their hunting for food – and finding the ship.**

"That's no use!" Jenna cried, dodging the red-ringed tentacle that wrapped itself around the mast.

"I know. It was just interesting." Felix said, looking back at the book. "Ah."

**Kraken are vulnerable to two things. Fire, if used directly, is effective but made useless by the watery surroundings of the Kraken. Because electricity is carried well in water, I highly recommend throwing lightning at the beast.**

"And what if none of us can use Wind Psynergy?" Piers asked, battling the tentacles that attempted to grab him.

"There's a postscript."

**P.S. If you don't have light magic or ways to procure it…then you're in trouble.**

"Great." the Lemurian snapped. "Just great. That's exactly what we needed to know."

"Oh, shush. How much damage could it to do to a – "

_**CRUNCH**_

"-Lemurian ship…" Felix finished. "…That didn't sound good..."

"Don't just stand there, go look and see what happened!" Jenna yelled at her brother.

"Right, right." Felix wasn't gone for long. "It's bitten a hole in the ship's side!"

"Wonderful." Piers moaned. "That's just perfect. There's a Kraken attacking us. The thing has bitten a hole in our ship. We're miles from Lemuria. What else could go wrong?"

_**CRUNCH**_

Felix stared at his friend as the ship jolted. "There could be two holes in the ship?" he asked weakly.

"That was a rhetorical question! I didn't need an answer!"

"At least there's only two holes." Jenna said, nervous.

_**CRUNCH**_

"Or…not." Felix blanched.

"What now?" Piers yelled at the sky.

The Fire Adept nudged him. "The storm, Piers. Can you direct the clouds enough to position them directly over the Kraken?"

As if answering her question, lightning lanced from the sky and slammed into the monster. It screamed, making the three wince and close their ears. Tentacles unwound themselves from the ship not so gently, rocking it back and forth.

"Felix! See if you can stop up the holes and-"

A scream interrupted him. "Felix! _Help_!"

The boys raced to the railing. "Blast it all! Jenna!" Felix cried. He dove in after her, kicking wildly and trying to reach his floundering sister.

"Am I the only one with any sense? _Shade!_ Get your butt up here and watch the ship! Guide it to Lemuria!" Piers bellowed at his Djinni. Getting its nod of affirmation, he dove overboard and swam toward Felix and Jenna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eheh. Anyone catch the ToS reference?


	5. Unknown Island and a Killer Boat

**A/N: I'm too lazy to do all the reviews, but thanks to everyone who reviewed. .:grin:. It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**Anyways. I'm back to working on this because my awesome friend GoldenTalesGeek (go read his fanfic!) has put up with my not updating and general laziness. He still reviews my stuff and hasn't bothered me at all about not emailing him for forever (shame, bad Jenna, I know! Sorry, GTG. .:sweatdrop:.) Sooo, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Golden Sun isn't mine! How I wish it was, though... .:dreamy look:.**

---

"You seem to have an affinity for rescuing drowning girls, Fe."

"Ha ha. It's not my fault Jenna can't swim."

"I can too swim! I just don't do it very well when I'm being eaten by a sea monster!"

"Jenna can't swim, Jenna can't swim…"

"Shut up shut up shut up!!"

Piers ducked underneath the jet of fire that Jenna hurled at Felix in exasperation. "Watch it, Jenna, or you'll kill me too. You've already managed to burn Felix quite well."

Looking a little bit toasted, but nonetheless drier than the other two, Felix made a strangled noise in reply. He wasn't too thrilled with the attempt to roast him alive.

"Yes, yes. I saved your book, Fe, so don't complain at me."

Jenna could only roll her eyes as her brother dove for the soggy copy of _Raine's Practically Perfect Guide to Every Monster You'll Ever Encounter_. "All right! Thanks, Piers! This beats finding a recipe any d—mmph!"

"Recipe? What recipe? I thought you guys were just going on some epic quest to get a pizza or something. If you're looking for a recipe, it's a good thing I came with you!" The Mars Adept, whose cooking was second only to Garet's, preferred baking things – like cookies, Piers thought guiltily – over her older brother's quests for rare books and such.

"No recipe at all," Piers replied, still with his hand clamped over Felix' mouth. "We just needed some fresh air, but I think it all went to Felix' head. Why would we be looking for recipes way out here on this random beach that nobody's ever heard of before?"

"What are you talking about… don't you even know where this is? Don't tell me we're lost!"

"Oy, Fe! Tell Jenna where we are before she suffers a panic attack." Piers yanked the book away from his friend, drying it out with Parch and then threatening to let Jenna reduce it to ash if Felix didn't cooperate. The threat to any book – rare ones in particular, but almost any book really – was enough to make Felix comply.

"All right! Fine! Iris, don't you two get enough of destroying my reading material at home?"

"No," Jenna replied instantly.

He glared at her, a glare that would have been more intimidating had he not been trying to grab Raine's book from the Lemurian sailor. "Okay okay. We're… on a beach."

"Brilliant deduction, Holmes!" Piers sighed, holding his arm out just above Felix' reach.

"Who's Holmes?"

Felix stopped leaping for the book long enough to think for a moment. He was met with a shout of laughter from Jenna, who couldn't believe her brother had never read about the man. "You mean I've actually read something you haven't? Holmes is a detective, and a very smart one at that. He solves mysteries and catches bad guys and I _cannot_ believe you've never heard of him!!"

"All right, so I've never read about him! Shut up!"

"I'm smarter than Felix, I'm smarter than Felix…"

"Shut up shut up shut up!"

_They really are alike,_ Piers thought, recalling the argument of not five minutes ago.

---

"So we really don't have any idea where we are?" Jenna wrung seawater out of her hair, trying hard to brush it with Felix' brush that (thankfully) he kept in his bag. He always carried his bag with him, because it was weatherproof and little-sister's-fire proof and Djinni-proof and pretty much kept his books safe unless he left it open. Why on Weyard he kept a hairbrush in there, Jenna didn't know, but she was grateful for it.

Piers opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the boat that decided to try and kill him by ramming into him. He escaped with his life by diving out of the way, managing to get off with only a scratch across his arm and a mouthful of sand. As he spat the sand out, it crossed his mind just how strange it was that the boat looked very familiar… with three bite holes from a kraken…

"Felix," he asked after the concept dawned on him, "Is that my boat?"

"… Looks like it, yeah."

If that was indeed his boat, and it had just tried to kill him, then there was only one thing left to be done.

". . . _SHADE_!"

"I told you we should have aimed for Felix instead," remarked Rime to Serac, pointing the irate Lemurian in the unlucky Shade's direction.

---

**A/N: R&R, people! Make my day!**

** I shall write more later. Not like you haven't heard THAT before... .:smacks herself:. I need to do more writing. Seriously, though, I'm still working on this one. XD  
**


End file.
